Not everyone gets a fairy tail ending
by anarchy-munkey
Summary: WuFei and Fuujin (not FF8)(it dose contain some strong lang.)


Not everyone gets a fairy tail ending  
  
  
Fuujin sat alone inside her house. She thought about things that had happened before she got married,  
and only one person, one thing, came to mind. It was the man she'd lost, lost to pride, to greed, and to  
another woman. Tears left a stained path down her face.  
  
~~I would like to visit you for a while   
Get away and out of this city   
Maybe I shouldn't have called but   
Someone had to be the first to break ~~  
  
She wiped them away quickly and looked around. She stood and walked to the kitchen look for something  
to eat. A quiet knock at the door could be heard as she was rummaging through the fridge. She rubbed  
her eyes hoping that they weren't red, and walked to the door.  
  
~~We can go sit on your back porch   
Relax   
Talk about anything   
It don't matter   
I'll be courageous if you can pretend   
That you've forgiven me~~  
  
She opened the door slowly to find a tall, slender black haired, Chinese man looking at her. Fuujin  
quickly shut the door in his face. Again a light rapping upon her door could be heard. She opened it back  
up. "What?" She hissed as he looked to the ground "Can we talk?" he looked at her "No." she said  
shutting the door. Fuujin walked into the kitchen to grab a cake she made for her husband and walked out  
again to sit on the back porch.  
  
~~Because I don't know you anymore   
I don't recognize this place   
The picture frames have changed   
And so has your name ~~  
  
He was in the back waiting for her "I thought you hated cake." he said looking at the plate in her hands. "I  
do." She said holding the cake out for him to take. He gingerly took the plate from her. She walked out to  
the yard and sat on a single swing that was hung from a tree. "What are you doing here?" She asked as he  
ate the cake.  
  
~~We don't talk much anymore   
We keep running from the pain   
But what I wouldn't give to see your face again ~~  
  
"I needed to see you." He set the empty plate on the stairs and walked over to her. "Forgive me" He  
pleaded as she looked to the ground and began to swing. "Trowa will be home soon." Fuujin said  
removing her boots and her socks. "Any ways I'm not sure I want to." She sighed, and thought, why is it  
every time I care so much for someone, they hurt me? The questions ran through her head as he gently  
pushed her on the swing. In reality he just wanted to touch her, be close to her, hold her, and more.   
  
~~Springtime in the city   
Always such a relief from winter freeze   
The snow was more lonely than cold if you know what I mean~~  
  
A cool fall breeze blew against her bare skin. Her arms and feet were exposed to the world. Her copper  
skin had goose bumps all over it. She jumped off the swing and landed in the grass, not far from her boots  
and socks. "I better make dinner. Are you staying?" she asked, her voice somewhat cold. Then again, she  
had every reason to be cold towards him.  
  
~~Everyone's got an agenda   
Don't stop keep that chin up you'll be alright   
Can you believe what a year it's been   
Are you still the same? ~~  
  
He looked at the ground "Yes." He said. He followed her into the house just as the phone rang. Fuujin  
quickly answered it. "Hello." she said, her voice softening, showing her sweet nature. "Hi, is WuFei  
there?" a stern female voice on the other end of the line asked. "Who is this?" Fuujin's voice became  
serious, with no emotion in it. "Sally Po." the woman replied. "Burn in hell, wench!" Fuujin replied, and  
she hung up.  
  
~~Has your opinion changed? ~~  
  
"That was your whore looking for you." Fuujin said looking at the extremely sexy Chinese boy. Fuujin  
turned her gaze to the fridge, and sighed as she gathered the things she would need for dinner. "I don't  
love her." WuFei said looking at the irritated smaller woman. "Then why the hell did you fuck her?  
HUH!?! Why? If you don't fucking love her, then why?!" Once again, the tears trailed down her face, and  
once again she pushed his apologies away.  
  
~~Because I don't know you anymore   
I don't recognize this place   
The picture frames have changed   
And so has your name~~  
  
He looked at her, his face filled with shame. "I've told you, over and over again, why." He said. He really  
didn't want to have this talk, not again. "Then what's one more time?" Fuujin asked, wiping her tears  
away, as she began to cut up meat and other things. WuFei walked over to her, and wrapped his arms  
around her, pulling her as close as he could get her.  
  
~~We don't talk much anymore   
We keep running from these sentences  
But what I wouldn't give to see your face again ~~  
  
Her body stiffened and she closed her eyes. She was having a hard enough time keeping herself from  
tackling him when he was four feet away, but now that he was so close, could she control herself? Fuujin  
took a deep breath and stepped out of his embrace, continuing to cook, it was the only thing she had to  
concentrate on other than her husband.  
  
~~I know I let you down   
Again and again ~~  
  
Again she backed away from him. She'd have to run for the rest of her life. From only him, he was the  
only one she ever ran from, and she prayed that he was the only one she'd ever run from. She began to  
chop the meat faster, as she could smell his cologne. Her thoughts drifted back to when she could smell  
the same cologne, day after day, in this very house. She had to clean for days to get the smell out, but  
even then, it lurked in her house.  
  
~~I know I never really treated you right   
I've paid the price   
I'm still paying for it every day ~~  
  
Tears began to form in her eyes again. As Fuujin thought more about it, she also became angry, not just  
at WuFei and Sally, but also at herself for being such a fool. She fell for his pretty face, not his charm. It  
took her so long to be noticed by him.   
  
~~So maybe I shouldn't have called   
Was it too soon to tell?   
Oh what the hell   
It doesn't really matter   
How do you redefine something that never really had a name?~~  
  
Her eyes burned from trying to hold back her tears. She clenched her fist into a tight ball. No she  
wouldn't cry, not over him, not anymore. NEVER would she cry over a man, woman, or child again. No  
more. She'd lived through hell, and day after day, she survived. She survived the fires and scorching  
flames of hell. Never would she walk that path again.  
  
~~Has your opinion changed? ~~  
  
Blood began to drip from her hand. She had short fingernails, but she had clenched her fist so tightly, that  
her little nails ripped her skin. Her nails would have gone deeper into her skin if WuFei hadn't stopped  
her. Fuujin relaxed, slightly even though she knew it was WuFei. The man she never wanted to face  
again, not him. He was the only one she had trusted for so long, the man she had loved more than  
anything in her entire life.  
  
~~Because I don't know you anymore   
I don't recognize this place   
The picture frames have changed   
And so has your name~~  
  
She looked at him "I...I...I...................I love you, but I can't just let you sweep me off my feet and carry  
me off to a new life." She said, her hand dripping blood. He looked at her and gingerly took her to the  
sink to wash up. "I know that, just let me back into your life. I just need to see you. I need to see your  
face, hear your voice, anything…just to be around you." WuFei said.   
  
~~We don't talk much anymore   
We keep running from the pain   
But what I wouldn't give to see your face again~~  
  
He washed her wound and bandaged it after getting the med. kit. "I'll understand if you want me to leave.   
I understand that, but I just needed to see you one last time." He gingerly kissed her and let his fingers  
glide down her cheek.  
  
~~I see your face~~  
  
She caressed his hand with her face and smiled, then sighed sadly. "If we could only change the past, but  
we can't. It's not my decision alone, but Trowa's as well. " She took her face away but he quickly kissed  
her passionately. She kissed him back, as his arms wrapped around her firmly, knowing that she wouldn't  
break, that she wasn't glass. She pulled away and walked back to the kitchen.  
  
~~I see your face~~  
  
Trowa walked in the house to see WuFei sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. Fuujin was in the  
kitchen cooking sobbing softly. Trowa ran quickly to her side. Fuujin flung her arms around him and  
buried her face into his chest, her tears finally flowing free. "Shhh...." He kissed her forehead and brushed  
the hair from her face. She was still sobbing like a child. Trowa knew that she was still hurting. Trowa  
looked at WuFei and his newly wed wife. Her ruby eyes were bloodshot and her face was red from crying.  
He lifted his wife and carried her to the living room, nodding for WuFei to leave. Neither of the men  
fought or protested. WuFei left as Trowa tried to comfort his wife. Again she felt a stabbing pain in her  
chest, just like the night she found WuFei and Sally practically making out, and she didn't do a thing.  
  
  
~*AUTHER'S NOTE*~  
Artist: Savage Garden  
Album: Affirmation  
Title: I Don't Know You Anymore  
I don't own the GW chars and so on a so forth but I do own Fuujin she's not from FF8. 


End file.
